villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thin Man (Come to Daddy)
The Thin Man, is the main antagonist of a music video Come To Daddy, which got released on October 6, 1997, by the British producer . The video was directed by . He was portrayed by Al Stokes. Biography The music video starts off with an old lady, walking its dog, in a very abandoned city. In front of them was the garbage. At the garbage, there was an old thrown out television. The dog was looking around, as electricity from the television burned the dog. That made the dog very aggressive. Suddenly the television turns on, causing it to review unexpectedly into life, and a distorted warping head of Aphex Twin, sings the lyrics. Once the lady saw the face, she screamed, and she got a heart attack. As in front of her, a gang of small children, which all of them have Aphex's face, walk past the lady. The children took the television, bringing it to a man in an alley. The children warped around the man's car. The man tried to flee as the children pelted him with stones. As Aphex went out from the television, into the man's body. Aphex then went back into the television with the man's body, which leads to Aphex becoming The Thin Man. In the end, the children and The Tin Man, found the old lady, as The Thin Man went outside from its television, screaming at the lady rapidly. The lady died of a heart attack, as The Thin Man gathers around the children. Personality The Thin Man is a supernatural entity of unreasonable malice, a personification of chaotic evil incarnate and as such thrives on the pain, misery and destruction of everything around himself - he hungers for souls to devour, corrupt and terrorize and he presumably grows stronger within the presence of cruelty and senseless violence, thus he allows his "children" to engage in vandalism, in-fighting and needless acts of chaos when not pursuing victims by which to consume or kill. As a creature of pure chaotic evil the Thin Man holds no value for life and respects only strength, likely seeing himself as the strongest and thus most deserving he will stop at nothing to ruin and inflict pain on others. Appearance The man appears to be a very pale skinned, tall, humanoid creature with very sharp teeth. Powers and Abilities The Thin Man is a demonic entity of great power, mostly likely immortal the spirit can manifest in our world via television sets (and likely other forms of media) - within this prison he relies on twisted demons with his own face but the bodies of children to do his bidding and will call upon them, feeding on chaos and misery as his children rampage and find victims for him to terrorize and possess: once he has possessed enough chaos the Thin Man can escape his prison and take physical form upon the world, at this stage his demonic power is likely increased even further and he is shown to have many Satanic features and traits, suggesting that at his peak the Thin Man can theoretically achieve any feat imaginable, so long as it serves his purpose of evil and depravity. Gallery Images ThinMan.jpg ManHD.jpg AphexTwin.jpg|The Thin Man, screaming at the old lady. Video Aphex Twin - Come To Daddy (Director's Cut) Trivia *The video is often quoted as one of the more disturbing music videos of its era - as well as one of the scariest. Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Satanism Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Collector of Souls Category:Enigmatic Category:Music Villains Category:Nameless Category:Amoral